Crossroads
Th e crossroads (also termed otherspace, FTL space, hyperspace and netherspace) are an alternate plane of existence, linked closely to the universe, that allows a means for starships to travel at speeds faster than light. It is likened to travel via wormhole tunnels. Using otherspace A form of matter coined the "Derleth particle" exists in subatomic form throughout the universe. Ships built with hyperdrives (also known as halo drives) make it possible, when negative energy meets with a Derleth particle, to create Tannhauser gates '''- holes in space pried open and sustained via so-called "nets". Navigators coordinate where these gates spawn and where the exit point will be ahead of time, to assist in mapping out travel into otherspace. Charges of negative energy sustain the net for as long as necessary, and allow starships to interact with the net upon acceleration. A '''Jacquard causeway is the Earth name given to the concept of a fixed, ideal stable route that cuts through otherspace. A number of otherspace highways to facilitate Jacquard causeways exist throughout the galaxy, found and established by civilizations and governments, for primarily commercial travel, easy trade routes, or when ships are without active hyperdrives. Artificially-constructed gateways, called Astral terminals, are linked between one another by causal resonance - the system by which one warp net interacts with one another to create Point-A and Point-B routes, and indefinitely sustaining the Jacquard causeways and warp nts. These are largely regulated by the United Confederation for Galactic Stability for mass transport of goods and civilians, except for where other sovereign governments control space. Explorers are often contracted for the profit of finding new, safe routes through otherspace. Likewise, smugglers and organized criminals seek their own routes through otherspace under the awareness of government authorities. At the crossroads Otherspace is a unique, complex space that is supposely parallel to the entire universe, yet the time and the distance to reach a particular point at slower-than-light speed is remarkably shorter than is necessary in real space. Time, however, does dilate to the point that real space runs ~2.5x faster than otherspace, meaning that 24 hours spent in otherspace is around 60 hours in real space. In compensation, travel no matter what is many times than light in real space; how much faster, exactly, as well as long it is necessary to travel a certain length is uncertain, due to potential varying conditions, speed and navigational adjustments. In real space time, however, one of the safest fixed commercial routes in the galaxy clocked a record optimal travel speed of about 3,000 light-years within a 24-hour period - around a staggering 1,094,963 times the speed of light. Otherspace itself is described as a busy, vibrant realm of apparent cosmic gases, fluctuating in shades of magenta and many other colors throughout, with interwoven starlight, dark voids, and an oft-present bright, ominous light like that of a white star. Turbulent and inconsistent, cosmic matter forms currents and tunnels and can be viewed as psychedelic. It is worth noting that there is no stationary starfield to be seen. Generally it is considered that only the most common visible otherspace is all there is, yet stories are also told of finding planets - worlds that defy any thread of logic - exclusive to this reality, as well as more menacing, indescribable entities lurking in the faraway voids. Hazards Fixed highways are generally consistently safe, and otherwise monitored on the lesser occasion of otherwise. However, starships running independently on their own halo drives require stable computers, adept navigators and reliable helmsmen, as traversing the otherspace is a task by which hostility approaches at any given time. "Currents" force shifts in direction for many vessels, and cosmic typhoons can form and threaten the safety of starships; those without sufficient defense can be eventually torn apart. Direct exposure to open otherspace itself is a more lethal proposition than the unforgiving vacuum of real space, and an effective means of ensuring death or destruction of someone. Also being linked to the universe, forces of gravity in real space and warp and twist areas of otherspace, especially when it comes to black holes, presenting a new set of problems if approached. For that matter, exiting out of the crossroads has risk for a similar reason, as poor plotting near a gravity well can jettison a starship into a catastrophic finale, hence there is typically a regulation to how close a ship can exit near a planet. Such a fatal error also has the capability of devastating planets' surfaces, or entire planets, to certain degrees. Allegedly, even gazing too far into the shifting, colorful otherspace has a way of disorienting, incapacitating, and even driving one into insanity - a rumored phenomenon coined as getting "cross-eyed". A novice unable to discern the currents can also supposedly go cross-eyed, further driving the need for someone taught in navigating. Glass that tints or opaques near bright solar light is often taken into consideration in otherspace to prevent these risks. Going cross-eyed is also linked to the stories told on regarding otherworldly entities, from lesser subordinates to grand cosmic titans, lurking beyond the dark Veil, also potentially inducing madness to those who refuse to comprehend. As it is also open space, it is technically possible to be ambushed by enemy forces, such as pirates, while traveling. However, it is a double-edged swords for both involved, and it is very easy to lose one's way from being attacked and one attacking, due to the nature of otherspace. A rookie pirate crew could easily obliterate oneself by any error during a raid, hence attempted combat while in the crossroads is grossly discouraged. Category:Locations Category:Concepts Category:Interdimensional